Electric current-carrying fluid hoses made by helically winding a polymeric strip and suitably fixing opposed side edges thereof to complete the hose construction have been proposed heretofore. However, such previously proposed hoses are deficient because many are too expensive, others do not provide the desired performance characteristics, and still others require expensive manufacturing methods or processes.